


Until we get married (one-shot)

by eternitybyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lovers, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitybyun/pseuds/eternitybyun
Summary: How will these lovers wait until they get the perfect time for a kiss, on the lips?





	Until we get married (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first english sebaek fanfic. I do apologize for the wrong grammars you might encounter :)) enjoy, fellow sebaek stans!

"Hi. I'm Baekhyun, and this guy sitting beside me is my boyfriend, Sehun."

 

The girls looked really shocked as I introduced ourselves to them.

 

I may sound harsh but I just don't like the way they look at Sehun, my Sehun.

 

We're in the park, sitting in a bench, and just cuddled while waiting for the sunset.

 

I missed him so much.

 

He just got home after this school year. He's currently studying somewhere far away from me.

 

I raised his arm putting it on my back.

 

"Hmm.."

 

Sehun looked at me. He chuckled.

 

"You're so cute," he even pinched my nose.

 

I jokingly hit him, "Why?"

 

"You don't have to be rude with them, they're just mesmerized with the view."

 

I raised my eyebrow, "What view?"

 

"Me?" pointing at his face then he laughed, "Unluckily, this view is already taken, I mean, for your eyes only."

 

My face reddened, even my ears.

 

"You're blushing!" he exclaimed, "you know what should I do to you, right?"

 

Without letting me say a word, he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my nose.

 

He literally kissed every part of my face.

 

Aside from the lips.

 

I smiled deep inside with that thought.

 

He promised my parents not to kiss him until we are allowed to do it.

 

"There you go." he said after showering me with lots of kisses.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I kissed you as a sign that you are mine. I won't also let others enjoy the view that is exclusively for me." 

 

He smiled.

 

I hugged him so tight that I wouldn't let him breathe, "I love you. I love you. I love you the most, Sehun."

 

He responded with another kiss on my cheeks, "I love you too, Baekhyun. I really want to kiss you on the lips but I won't break my promise to your parents."

 

I covered my lips with my hands, "Not until we graduated college."

 

He stood up and extended his hand reaching mine, "We should go.. your parents must be waiting for you."

 

"But it's too early.."

 

I acted like I'm having tantrums but it didn't change his mind.

 

"Don't let me carry you to the car, I know you're my baby but you can walk."

 

"Piggyback!! Pretty please.." I pouted.

 

Just like what I expected, he just can't resist when I'm pouting.

 

He gave me a piggyback ride. I just got more time to hug him.

 

"Sehunnie.. sehunnie.."

 

I chanted his name until we got inside his car.

 

"You just gained weight, baby." he chuckled while panting.

 

He drove me back to our house, just like what my parents told him to do so.

 

"Good evening mom and dad!" Sehun immediately greeted after seeing my mom and dad in the living room, watching their favorite movie.

 

"Oh. You're already here?" mom asked.

 

"Sehun doesn't want to spend more time with me." I protested.

 

"Ugh, teenagers nowadays," dad stood up, "Well we can at least say that Sehun is really reliable."

 

Dad gave Sehun a pat on his shoulder. Wow.

 

The first time I introduced Sehun to them went really great. They made him feel at home. My parents also insisted that Sehun should call them 'mom and dad'.

 

I sometimes feel like Sehun and I are siblings because they really treat Sehun as their son.

 

I love my parents, I love Sehun. I almost love my life.

 

Aside from being sick.

 

I have heart disease. I already have this when I was still a baby.

 

Luckily, I still live like what usual teenagers do.

 

\---

 

Before I go to sleep, Sehun called me and I immediately answered the phone.

 

"Baby!" I sound so happy when I heard his voice again.

 

"I can't sleep, could you please sing a song for me?" he pleaded.

 

I sighed, "What song do you want me to sing?"

 

"Anything. I just want to hear your singing voice."

 

"Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know

That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

I've been searching for  
A boy that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it"

I ended the song when I heard Sehun snored. 

 

That sleepyhead.

 

\---

 

The next morning, I opened my eyes as the sun shines directly to me.

 

"Ugh, who opened the window?" 

 

I complained as I moved into the other side of my bed and go back to sleep.

 

I think I just bumped into something.

 

I thought it was the wall but it's irregularly shaped.

 

And that something is moving.

 

I opened my eyes again.

 

"Good morning, baby!"

 

Sehun's smiled brightly like the sun.

 

I blushed.

 

I heard him sigh, "It's too early for this, but since I saw you blushed, I'm going to shower you with morning kisses."

 

I closed my eyes as Sehun kissed me like the usual.

 

He's really sweet.

 

"Get up, my sweet little baby. You'll do your usual exercise routine with me."

 

I told him not to do this with me since I’m really used to do this alone whenever Sehun and I are away from each other.

 

He just kept on telling me that he should be with me until I get over with this.

 

I sighed, might as well enjoy this with him.

 

We jog around the subdivision for about 30 minutes and stop at the park to take rest.

 

"Do you feel lonely when you do this?" he suddenly asked.

 

"I am, but I had to. Well, I'm strong anyway. So you better not worry about me." 

 

I sincerely smiled at him.

 

"You really have to be strong because I'm about to get my diploma real soon, and after that, we'll do your daily routines together."

 

Sehun looked so determined.

 

I giggled, "You seemed really excited."

 

\---

 

Mom and dad were out so Sehun and I decided to stay at home and went to my room upstairs.

 

I laid over Sehun's bulky arm and broad shoulder.

 

Ugh, this man over here is so handsome. 

 

I want to, uhm, nevermind.

 

"What do you want to do, Baekhyunie?" Sehun asked while caressing my hair.

 

"Watch movie." I looked at him.

 

Sehun played a random rom-com movie. He knew that it is my favorite genre.

 

I playfully hit him in the chest, "You really love spoiling me with my favorites huh."

 

He giggled, "Of course, a baby should be treated like a spoiled brat sometimes."

 

We just watch while cuddling when something felt wrong inside my chest..

 

Sehun looked at me, worried, "Baekhyun, are you okay?"

 

"D-did you gave the m-meds to me after w-we had lunch?" 

 

I answered, trying to breathe in and out.

 

But I just can't.

 

"Sht, baby.. I'm sorry I forgot. Oh my god."

 

Whenever I breathe, I feel that dull and aching pain in my chest.

 

I held his hands so tight, "Baby, please.. h-help m-me.."

 

And everything went black.

 

-

 

Here I am again..

 

In this four-cornered, white room, pricked with needles within my skin.

 

I can hear my loved ones crying beside me.. 

 

Sehun is also crying.

 

That breaks my heart.

 

I should be strong for them.

 

"Ugh, what's that noise?" 

 

I complained when I finally opened my eyes.

 

"Oh my god, Baekhyun. Are you okay? You feel better now?" Mom and dad asked right away.

 

"I'm fine. Don't you even dare worry for me, again. And please, don't cry. You both looked 20 times older." I jokingly answered.

 

They smiled.

 

"We're glad that you're fine now." Mom said.

 

"Nah. We don't mind if we look older, at least we're feeling younger inside." Dad pinched my cheeks.

 

We both laughed.

 

Sehun wasn’t reacting.

 

"We'll stay outside for a while."

 

Mom pouted pointing at Sehun as they approached the door.

 

I immediately understood it.

 

Sehun looked really sorry.

 

I sighed and held my chest. I'm sure he'll notice me with this.

 

"B-baby.."

 

I acted like my chest is aching again.

 

Sehun stood up and tried to call the doctor when I held his hands.

 

I chuckled.

 

"I love you, Sehun. Stay here."

 

Sehun teared up as he heard those words from me.

 

"I love you too, Baekhyun. And I'm really sorry.."

 

"Shhh. Don't say that, I'm not blaming you, neither my parents."

 

"I just can't believe I forgot your meds and that's very irresponsible of me."

 

"Please don't say that, my heart will literally broke into pieces.. would you want that?"

 

I wiped his tears away.

 

He smiled, "I promise I'm going to graduate real soon, be your doctor, and I will take care of you everyday."

 

I blushed again. Sigh.

 

And with that, he showered me again with lots of kisses.

 

He chuckled. "I love you, baby. You know that, right? I just can't wait to finally kiss on the lips."

 

Err. He’s talking about the lips again.

 

And then he smirked. Pervert.

 

I looked up. I'm just so happy. 

 

Sehun knows how he could make me happy.

 

\---

 

After I got discharged, Sehun had to go back to school to accomplish his final requirements for graduation.

 

It'll take months after we'll gonna be together again.

 

Sehun became really busy this time and we barely talk that much through phone calls.

 

I understand that but I really miss him so much.

 

I always text him from time to time and he replies as soon as possible.

 

"Baby, I miss you so much.."

 

"Yeah, I know that and I miss you more than you miss me.."

 

I can't help it but I blushed again.

 

I sighed while replying, "I blushed, Sehun, where's my kiss?"

 

"Babyyy, you're teasing me huh. The next time I'll be seeing you, you'll be drowning with my kisses.."

 

I rolled over in my bed. I couldn't hide the excitement and everything.

 

\---

 

I just do my usual routines and became more conscious with what I'm doing and eating, and of course, not to forget my meds.

 

Unknowingly, time passed by real fast.

 

Sehun is finally graduating!

 

Not only graduating, but with latin honors.

 

I'm a proud boyfriend here.

 

Anyway, right in front of me is the most handsome guy I've ever seen aside from my dad, of course.

 

He's simply wearing a white polo and the sleeves are in three-fourths, his favorite watch, his hair was simply brushed up with hair wax.

 

All in all, he looked perfect.

 

I'm putting his necktie right now. 

 

Our faces were really close.

 

His bare face is so flawless, like there were no signs of stress in his whole college life.

 

"Sehunnie, you looked really perfect.. your classmates will be enjoying the view again." I pouted.

 

He laughed.

 

“Baekhyunie is feeling jealous again.." 

 

He pulled me closer. 

 

"Why don't you put more signs in my face so you'll feel better?"

 

He smirked. Oml. Not again.

 

"Like I'm gonna let them enjoy the view that is mine."

 

I kissed him in his forehead, his nose, his eyes, his chin, and his cheeks.

 

I saw him blushed.

 

"I just make Oh Sehun blushed." I pinched him in the nose.

 

He smiled, "Thank you baby. You just make this day extra special."

 

"Congratulations Sehun!"

 

Mom and dad knocked as we've finished preparing.

 

We just held hands together until we reached the venue.

 

As the graduation ceremony started, I couldn't hold back my tears because Sehun have finally reached this, with me.

 

We've been together for about 2 years and we barely fight or argue. 

 

Sehun didn't want to make me feel anything bad that'll affect my condition.

 

This just proved how our relationship taught us to be more matured and be more positive in life.

 

"Sehun Oh, cum laude."

 

Sehun waved at us as he raised his diploma at medal with him. His mom and dad even smiled at us.

 

I'm beyond grateful.

 

\---

 

We took a lot of pictures together and with the whole fanily after the graduation ceremony.

 

This day is the best day for us.

 

I chuckled at the back of my mind.

 

We had a small celebration in Sehun's house, my family were only the guest.

 

It seemed like we're going to get married. 

 

OMG.

 

I just got back into my senses when Sehun held my hands and decided to go to the park.

 

"I know you've finally graduated, Sehun. But not too much kisses with our Baekhyun." 

 

Dad winked.

 

*facepalm*

 

We just sat in our favorite spot and enjoyed the beauty of nature.

 

"Congrats again, Sehunnie."

 

"Like how many times do you have to say that?"

 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just really proud of you."

 

"Come here."

 

Sehun leaned my head over his shoulder.

 

A moment of silence..

 

"You know what, Baekhyun?" 

 

Sehun spoke as he breaks the silence between us.

 

I just looked at him.

 

"I know this day is so memorable for the both of us. But always remember that everyday with you, is always special for me."

 

He kissed me in the forehead.

 

"Thank you for being with me, through my ups and downs, and now I've graduated, you're still here."

 

He kissed me in the nose.

 

I’m tearing up.

 

"Remember those things that I promised to you, because I’ll do those every single day of my life. If I failed, then leave me."

 

My eyes widened, "Like I'm going to let you go."

 

He chuckled and kissed me in the cheeks.

 

"We've been together for 2 years, do you mind if I spend more years with you?"

 

He looked at me, expecting an answer.

 

I remained silent for a while.

 

I'm so inlove with this guy, my parents loves him, and he's going to be a doctor. 

 

Uh, we're having a bright future ahead, you know?

 

I turned his head facing mine, "Why not marry me right now?"

 

He looked surprised.

 

"Woah! Take it easy."

 

And then he laughed.

 

"I really loved the idea but then again, let's wait for that perfect time to happen.. I know we're really good at this. So can I have your answer, Baekhyun Byun?"

 

I hugged him as my answer.

 

"Baby, I love you, so much!!" I exclaimed.

 

He blushed.

 

"Oohhh, someone's blushing I might--"

 

He immediately kissed me, on the lips.

 

Finally.

 

Our world stopped.

 

We both closed our eyes.

 

All the butterflies inside my stomach went out.

 

I can feel the heat going all over my face..

 

My whole body is shaking.

 

It was just a peck on the lips but it was so magical.

 

Dad was right, it is fulfilling if we do this in its perfect time.

 

We both smiled.

 

"I love you too, Baekhyun,

 

And I would love to kiss you again and again, 

 

until we get married."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments, I would love to read all of them :)))
> 
> would also love to talk to y'all on twitter, follow me @eternitybyun
> 
> xx


End file.
